Harry compartido
by sirem
Summary: Ginny está harta del juego que se traen su marido y Draco, y decide enfrentarse al Slytherin de una vez por todas.Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny


**Título:**_** Harry compartido**_

**Autor: **Sirem

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Beta: **Nande ¡gracias!

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco, Harry/Ginny

**Aconsejado: **NR 13

**Advertencias: **Es slash. Pero tiene algo de hetero, así que si no te gusta nada de nada alguno de los dos géneros, no leas.

**Comentario:**

**Resumen: **Ginny está harta del juego que se traen su marido y Draco, y decide enfrentarse al Slytherin de una vez por todas.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes ni situaciones me pertenecen, pertenecen a J K Rowling.

Ginny estaba decidida a enfrentarse ese día a Draco.

Ya eran demasiados años teniendo que compartir asu marido con él. Sus besos, sus caricias, Su amor.

Esperó hasta la hora de cierre de la oficina de Malfoy, cuando Harry estaba todavía en el trabajo. A él ya no le podía convencer. Recordó la conversación de la noche anterior.

― ¡No pienso dejarle! Sabías porqué te casabas conmigo, te lo dejé perfectamente claro. Nunca te prometí que lo iba a dejar, y no lo voy a hacer ahora.

― ¡Pero Harry! Tenemos tres hijos y...

― ¡No metas a los niños en esto! Ellos son la única razón por la que aguanto tus reproches, tus malas caras, la única razón para nuestro matrimonio, y lo sabes. Y si sigues insistiendo, tal vez no sea suficiente y reconozca públicamente a Draco como mi pareja.

― Pero...

― ¡Ginny! Déjalo. Quiero dormir.

Ahora, sentada en la silla de recepción, no estaba muy segura de la decisión que había tomado. ‹‹Pero›› se dijo dándose valor ‹‹lo más probable es que Malfoy esté tan harto como yo de esta farsa››.

Cuando el hombre salió de su despacho y la vio allí, su rostro permaneció impasible, pero sus ojos se abrieron con pasmo. La hizo pasar con un ademán y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

― Weasley, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

― No soy Weasley desde hace muchos años, soy Potter. Lo sabes. Y precisamente eso me trae por aquí. Quiero que dejes a mi marido en paz.

― Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?¿Una mujer despechada? Pero esta conversación debiste tenerla cuando te enteraste, no quince años después.

― Malfoy, sabes que lo acepté porque amo muchísimo a Harry, y pensé que llevar su nombre y tener sus hijos sería suficiente. Pero no puedo soportarlo, ya no, no puedo aguantar saber que está contigo, que te ama a ti, que si fueses una mujer ni siquiera se habría acercado a mí. Que me dejaríapor ti en cualquier momento, incluso con los niños.

― Debiste haberlo pensado antes. Y permíteme corregirte. ― Dijo levantándose bruscamente de la silla. ― No le amabas, no le amas.

― ¿Y tú que sabes? ― Exclamó Ginny poniéndose repentinamente en pie. ― ¿Conoces acaso mis sentimientos?

― No, pero sí sé qué es amarle. Es odiarle cada minuto que pasa contigo. Odiarle con la misma pasión con la que le deseo cuando me cuenta que va a tener un hijo. Saber que jamás podré dejarle aunque él permanezca casado contigo hasta el día de mi muerte.

La cara de Draco mostraba una casi total impasibilidad, pero lo enérgico de sus palabras desmentían esta sensación.

― ¿Y por qué sigue contigo? ― Ginny mezclaba las lágrimas que empapaban sus pecosas mejillas con una ira infinita. ― ¿Qué le hace volver a ti siempre, en cada ocasión?¿Por qué tiene sexo contigo todos los días cuando hace más de seis años que no me toca?

Draco esbozó una tenue sonrisa irónica y rodeó el escritorio hasta quedar frente a la mujer.

― Eso sí te lo puedo explicar. i_Esto_/i es lo que le hace volver a mí.

Y cogiéndola con fuerza de la cabeza acercó sus bocas, devorando sus rosados labios.

Ginny se quedó parada durante un minuto. Cuando él empezó a meter la lengua lentamente en su boca, reaccionó y devolvió el beso.

La temperatura entre ellos subía, las manos de Ginny dejaron caer la varita y se agarraron con fuerza a las caderas de Draco, que embistió contra Ginny, aumentando la intensidad del beso.

Ginny estaba envuelta en un mar de sensaciones, rodeada por la pasión, ardiente de necesidad.

Y entonces Draco paró.

― Esto es lo que le doy. ― Dijo Draco en un susurro ― Solo esto, porque no le tengo, le tienes tú. Tú compartes su vida, sus hijos, su trabajo, sus amigos. Yo solo le amo con toda mi alma, pero no le puedo ofrecer más que esto. Pero no te preocupes, no te va a dejar. Ni me va a dejar a mí, porque él no podría vivir sin mí, no podría separarse de mí porque soy su lado más perverso y salvaje. Pero tú, Ginny, eres su familia. No llores ― Limpiaba sus lágrimas con los pulgares mientras le hablaba – no llores porque te quiere tanto como a mí. Nunca te dejaría. Se lo he pedido cientos de veces, Ginny, he amenazado con abandonarle. Si quisiese dejarte, lo habría hecho. No puedes cambiar la situación sin que ambos lo perdamos. No lo hagas, Ginny.

Y la chica abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al hombre que tenía frente a ella, llorando los dos con lágrimas amargas, sabiendo que compartían el amor de un hombre egoísta al que ninguno podía dejar de amar.


End file.
